


Unfixable

by DeuBun



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Battle Couple, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good Boyfriend Kibana | Raihan, Good Older Sibling Dande | Leon, Good Sibling Dande | Leon, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Pokemon Battles, Possessive Dande | Leon, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Tags May Change, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Leon is an omega. There was no getting around it, and his fate was sealed the moment he presented. Drowning out his second gender with suppressants from day one. Though all of that comes crashing down on one fateful day.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126





	1. Under Lock And Key

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: mentions of overdosing. Its not accurate at all on purpose, and its not written in detail) Hope you like this weird omegaverse idea I had. Leon may be out of character at parts but will try my best to explain my reasoning

During Leon's long lived reign as champion he learned a lot of things. How to be humble, to always put his family first, and lastly that some secrets were meant to be kept. 

“Galar doesn't need an omega for a champion.” He remembered those words being spoken to him not long after he presented. The first box of suppressants he had ever owned was slid across the table as his young and naive eyes could only watch with fear. He knew what he had to do, and he refused to let his second gender ruin everything he worked for. 

It started with one a day. Leon begrudgingly swallowing them down before moving non stop with battles, interviews, and magazine photoshoots. The day seemed like nothing but a blur before he passed out in bed, and restarted the next day. As a twelve year old he didn't even register what he was doing to himself, and how such a routine was far from healthy. 

Leon nowadays felt like he could finally breathe. He was no longer the champion, and he had to admit it made a wave of relief wash over him. For one he could sleep in for once. Waking up everyday sore, and groggy before he could pull himself out for a warm shower. A luxury he never had until recently. He for once had control with his life. 

“On other news gym leader Gordie gives an interview about his recent confession about being an omega, and answers some personal questions that all of Galar wants to know! The juicy gossip is all here folks! Stay tu-” Leon shut off the TV, taking another bite of his peanut butter covered toast with a pensive expression. 

Honestly Leon felt no sympathy for him. It was his fault for telling anyone, and still expected to be left alone. Male omegas were rare after all so the public was bound to go crazy (Leon would know). Leon did not feel a single ounce of envy within all of his bones. 

He jumped the moment his phone began to vibrate. Shoving the rest of his toast into his mouth before even glancing at the caller I.D., it was Raihan. The man had always been a close friend of his, now was no different, but of course there was that gnawing feeling of something more deep inside him. He took a deep breath, and answered.

“Hey Rai! How's it going!” He resumed his normal happy go lucky attitude, maybe a little too happy now that he thought about it. Who knows, it was probably because it was rare for Raihan to call over text. 

“Yo, it's been awhile.” Has it? Leon had not really kept track of time to be honest. “You see the news? Gord’s has been hiding in his apartment ever since, and I can't say I blame him. With all the media, and horny alphas trying to get to him and all.” None of that was a shock to Leon whatsoever. All Alphas seemed to have the idea that being able to court something as rare as a male omega was a sign of conquest, a behavior the man will never understand. 

“Oh, yeah?” He kept his response short, not letting any of his thoughts reach his mouth. Raihan just chuckled, Leon could just see the smug smile on his face through the screen.

“Oh right, this type of stuff probably confuses you. Being a beta, and all.” Many people tried to guess his secondary gender, and when asked he always just diverted away from the question. This always spurred lots of debates, and conspiracies over the issue. Many thought he was just a beta, and Raihan was one of those people. Leon just played along. 

“Yeah, sorry. This stuff definitely goes over my head.” It wasn't completely false. His responsibilities as champion kept him away from that side of himself, and the addition of his constant use of suppressants just made sure of that. He was practically a beta, well, except he wasn't (no shit Sherlock). He just lived the life of one. 

“Yeah, no problem. Anyway, I have this team I want to test today. You up for a battle?” Leon couldn't help the smile that creeped onto his features. Yeah, a battle was what he needed right now. With everything feeling lost it was exactly what he needed. 

“Yeah! Of course! I’m on my way!” Before Raihan could say anything else he shut his rotom phone off and practically propelled his way towards the other room in the apartment. Throwing open his sock drawer and rifling through until he found what he was looking for. Suppressants. Specifically a mega pack of them. It may have seemed like overkill, but they were essential. 

He threw four pills down his throat, swallowing them dry before letting out a deep breath. That should keep things steady throughout the day. In his adult age he needed above the recommended amount a day just to keep the omega tendencies under wraps. It was probably terrible for him to do so, but he didn't care. 

Before he could forget he released Charzard from his Pokeball. Yes, he was pretty cramped in his apartment, but if he didn't do it now he would just forget. The dragon let out a low grumble before setting his eyes on his trainer. 

“Hey buddy, I just need you to help me get to Hammerlock today so I don't get lost.” Yup, he needed Charzard’s help with directions. It was far more embarrassing to be lost for hours than letting his Pokemon help him. 

Charzard though just sent him a saddened look, sending a glance towards the box still in his trainer’s hand. 

“It's fine bud, dont worry about me.” The pokemon didn't relent, nudging his muzzle against Leon’s tanned neck. The action brought a ile to his face. “I know you're worried, but everything will be ok. Like it always has been.” Nothing had ever gone wrong, and he knew that wasn't a good reason to be lax with his situation, but the odds were on his side. 

After a surprisingly easy trip to the Hammerlock gym the two men wasted no time in getting to business. Barely finishing pleasantries before Raihan had tossed out his Flygon with a fire in his eyes, and how can Leon refuse any challenge from him when he looked like tha-no, wait. What was he thinking? 

Leon shook away those creeping thoughts, lightly slapping his cheeks to refocus on the starting battle. Nothing mattered right now. Life, anxiety, and all other thoughts were pushed to the back of his brain. His game face is now in full swing. 

“Charzard! Let's go!” With that the battle began. Powerful moves being thrown from either side as the trainers moved along with their Pokemon. Screaming their moves as though this could be the last battle of their lives.

All the sudden something began to prick at Leon’s nose. First it was faint, and he barely noticed it. Just a slight spicy smell that seemed to permeate the room like when one would make curry. It wasn't out of place, yet. Soon the scent had quickly climbed up to an unbearable state. Absolutely reeking the entire battle field of spice, and herbs. 

Leon almost gagged, throwing a hand over his nose in hopes of snuffing out the smell. Even Raihan had stopped to stare at him in confusion. The young man then stood tall, sniffing around the air ravishly before his green eyes began to flutter all across the room. Something in his gaze seemed a little different to Leon. 

“Hey, you smell tha-?” Raihan shot a quick glance at his friend, seeming to be confused by his reaction as he raised an eyebrow at. “Woah! You ok there?” His voice was back to its normal carefree tone, body relaxing slowly as well. Leon just gave him a shaky smile, trying his best to not seem bothered. 

“Yeah, i’m ok. Just smells like someone rolled around in Gigantamax spices, you know?” He tried to laugh it off, but the smell was now burning his nostrils. Seeping its way into his skin, and bloodstream. Infatuating him, and all he could think was to find the scent. He had to pinch his arm in order to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. What was wrong with him!?

“Spice? Huh?” Raihan inhaled a few more times before just humming to himself. “Weird, I just keep getting this cupcake smell. Super sweet, like an omega. Though I doubt you’ll understand, you're a beta.” The man laughed half heartedly, and Leon followed suit. Except on the inside he was far from finding the situation to be humorous. 

In his mind there was absolute turmoil. His heartbeat picked up as he realized what was happening. The overwhelming smell, his strange thoughts, and what Raihan had said turned the gears in his brain which only let him come to one response. His suppressants were failing. 

“Charzard! Return!” Leon quickly pushed past Raihan, not paying any mind to how the man called out to him before he stormed out of the training hall. Holding his hand to his nose, and stumbling over himself as he made his way into the nearby locker room. He needed to be safe, he needed to get away. 

After fumbling around with the lock he was finally able to rip it open. Tearing through his bag for the familiar box of suppressants that he would take with him for just in case purposes. Situations just like this. 

He tore open the box, and threw three more pills down his throat. Swallowing them dry as a sense of relief washed over him. Praying that hopefully this will keep away everything he had kept secret for so long. 

He tried to get up, but a wave of fatigue all the sudden washed over him. He knew that this happened when he took more than one suppressant, and he wasn't shocked as his vision blurred. 

Yeah, he just needed a nap. 

He will lay down, and sleep off the side effects for a bit. Then he will wake up and everything will be normal. He told himself this as he sluggishly crawled onto one of the locker room benches, eyes practically being forced closed the moment he did so. To Leon, the world became dark.


	2. White Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, took me forever to finish this for some reason.

Beeping. That was all Leon could pick up from the darkness, and haze that was filling his head. Each beep just hammering into his head harder, and harder. If this kept up it was surely going to crack open. 

Startled awake, he threw open his eyes only to flinch the moment he did. Fluorescent lights greeted him, and did not help his headache one bit. He slammed his eyes shut again, groaning to no one in particular as he did so. Shit. What did he do to himself now? Surely he couldn't have gotten hit by a hyper beam…..again. 

He cracked open one golden pool to look around the room. Pristine white walls, heart monitor, and familiar items of his were thrown onto the nearby chair. Crap. He really screwed up, didn't he. Before he could make heads or tails on what had happened the door opened. 

There was his family. Both his mother, and Hop standing in the doorway with wide tired eyes. His mother gasped, almost dropping her purse when she locked eyes with him. He had never seen her look so close to tears before, and honestly it pulled at his heartstrings. He didn't mean to make her so upset. 

“Oh my god, Leon!” She burst into tears before running to pull him into a hug. Leon tried to hold back his own tears as he weakly used one arm to wrap around her shoulders. The lack of energy not helping as he could only make unintelligible mumbles in response to her crying. Even Hop had turned white as a ghost before stumbling out the door with a quick “i’ll get a nurse!” Leon though could only get lost in his thoughts as his mother ran a hand through his hair, and whispered comforting words to him. 

What happened? How did he end up in the hospital? He remembered the battle with Raihan, and the strange smell, but the rest was a blur. He tried to wrack his aching head, but with no success. Until Hop returned with a nurse that is. 

“Hello dear, I'm just going to do a quick physical on you.” Dear? No one had ever referred to him as dear before. Just look at him! With his muscles, and facial structure he was far from being a “dear”. He ignored it though, letting the woman carry out her simple exam as she just hummed to herself. Though the moment she leaned in to look at his eyes, he gagged. 

Who the heck allowed her to wear such terrible perfume!? It was a thick sour lemon scent, and god was it powerful. It took over his entire senses in an instant, causing him to gag a few more times before he leaned over the bed to dry heave like crazy. Nothing in his stomach to vomit up, and feeling nothing short of miserable. 

“S-Sorry! I should have put on a scent blocker before I came in.” She ran out quickly, leaving Leon alone so his family could comfort him. 

“Shh, it's going to be ok Leon. It's going to be tough, but we will get through it.” He had no idea what she was talking about. What killed him the most though was the expression on Hop’s face. The boy looked so scared, and helpless. Shuffling in place as though he wanted to say something. 

“Lee….” A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Sniffling a few times before crawling in on the other side of his brother's hospital bed so they could embrace one another. Hop full on crying now as Leon could only watch weakly. Feeling tears start to spill from his eyes as well at the sheer pain he felt. He never wanted to see them cry ever again, especially because of something like this. 

“Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt.” The family was forced to tear their gaze away in order to look towards the door. There was a doctor (or what Leon assumed was a doctor), white coat and all, standing in the doorway with a smile plastered on his features. Leon already didn't like him. 

The man just walked right in (well of course he could), flipping through a few papers he had in his hands. 

“Leon? Yes?" He just nodded, pieces of his purple hair falling into his face as he did so. "Do you remember what happened?" Did he? He winced as he tried to think back again. It was on the tip of his tongue, he just knew it. At the lack of response the doctor scribbled something down.

Seriously? Not even going to wait until he said something? He was close to just screaming whatever was on his mind before the man turned his attention towards his mother. 

“How long has your son been on suppressants?” Oh. Everything that had happened the day before began to fill him with dread. Oh no, ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno. The battle with Raihan, heat starting to catch up, and the suppressants. Oh god what did he do to himself!? He could feel his mother’s hand squeeze his wrist harder. 

“Um, nine years. Ever since he first presented. I never knew he was taking so many though….” With how she trailed off Leon could tell she didn't want to say anything as much as him. She knew that the moment such words were uttered everything would be changed forever. From the king of Galar to a weak princess stuck high in a tower, and waiting for his prince to come rescue him. The image made him want to vomit. 

“Do you know how many he would take a day? Taking suppressants for nine straight years is dangerous, but the effectiveness normally wears off with repetitive use.” Did this guy have to talk as though he wasn't there! He never once directed his questions to the patient right in front of him, or giving him at least a sign that Leon could jump into the conversation. 

“Four.” The moment the word croaked from his mouth all eyes were on him. “But I took three more before….” The doctor looked him up and down as though he was examining every little crevice before scribbling something down on his clipboard. Whether he was shocked or not was completely unknown. 

“Do you understand what it means to take that many? The side effects will be irreversible, and there is a good chance you will be infertile.” Leon could only sit there stunned. No one but his mother had ever tried to scold him. Many had too much respect for the champion, but now that people knew he was an omega he was free game? Nothing but a silly child that had to be reprimanded. He could feel his blood begin to boil. 

“I knew the risk, and I was more than happy to take it.” Leon spoke with such venom that was uncharacteristic of him. Wanting more than anything to rip out the IV in his arm, and storm out of the damn hospital. Honestly, he was happy seeing the look of shock wash over the doctors face. 

“Most omega’s wish to have a family in their future so I had assumed…..” Yeah he assumed alright. Leon would love to see the man try that shit again. What did he think he was, stupid!? 

“Let's settle down now.” He could feel the tenseness of his shoulder dissipate when his mother’s hand rested on top of it. He didn't even know how amped up he was until that moment. His mother then gave a pointed expression to the doctor in front of her. She was pissed, and even Hop must have picked up on it as the boy shivered where he stood. 

“Oh, yes.” The doctor cleared his throat before going back to his papers. “Do to the amount of the suppressants your son had been taking, and the current predicament at hand, it would be best if he lowered his intake. Cutting him off completely will do more harm than good. He’s honestly fortunate someone found him in time with how much he had taken.” Shit that someone must be Raihan. Leon internally groaned at the mere thought of what the man must have thought about him now. It killed him to know he probably screwed up any bit of friendship they had before. 

“I will also refer you to a therapist friend of mine. I can't force you to go, but I feel it can be beneficial to your recovery.” Leon had paled at that. Never did he expect that he would ever need to talk to some stranger about feelings, and his life. The mere thought of it made him internally shudder. Being vulnerable wasn't really, and never will be, a strength of his.

He watched as both his mother, and the stern faced doctor had made their way out of the small room. Their voices barely audible through the thick door. It was frustrating, being in the unknown like this. 

“Lee?” He turned slowly towards the familiar voice, and the man could only make a light hum in response to the young teen next to him. Hop looking down at his feet, and slightly biting his lip. A habit the boy doesn't realize he does himself. "Um, is everything going to be ok? That doctor….he….." oh, he saw what was bugging the boy now. 

"Don't worry. You're big brother can handle anything." He couldn't be as boisterous as he normally was, recovering from suppressant overdose obviously having a play. He was able to reach his hand up, although weakly, and ruffle his hair lovingly. This didn't seem to calm his nerves though. 

"B-But your image! The press won't leave you alone after hearing about this….and me. What happens when I present? What if I'm a different dynamic than you? Everyones going to look at me an-" With the bit of strength he had Leon shushed the boy by gently booping his nose. 

"Leave all of that to the grown ups, ok? Professor's assistant or not you are still a kid, and I don't want you to worry yourself over this." Honestly, Leon was terrified about what the press was going to say. He didn't have Rose to protect him now, and the thought of having to be open about something that not even HE was comfortable with cut deep. It stung, and made him want to scream. Though he couldn't. He needed to be an adult, and be strong for Hop. 

Though as much as he wanted to quell the boy's fears about presenting, and tell him everything would be ok, yet he couldn't find the words. He wasn't exactly the best person to be giving dynamic advice after all. 

"Alright you two, settle down. Leon needs to rest now." The two were interrupted when their mother had reentered the room. A small tried smile on her face. 

"Mom. What did the doctor sa-?" She shushed him, and tucked Leon back into bed. 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow sweetheart. Now, get some more sleep." He groaned. A little embarrassed to be coddled like a child, but also wasn't in the mood to fight her. 

When they left he spent hours just staring up at the ceiling. Having way too much on his mind to want to sleep, and also he despised the hospital environment. Bustling nurses, beeping machinery, and chattering voices making it hard for him to relax. There were of course other things as well. All he could think about was what could possibly happen next. He wasn't an omega, he was Leon. Ex champion, and current battle tower master. He is the genius of the battle field! He grumbled before ducking his head under the blankets. 

He just hoped Galar would see that too.


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon goes home to Postwick, and he couldnt be happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, but I hope you enjoy

Leon watched the sun slowly set over the horizon as the crisp wind blew through his hair. The strands are a little messy and tousled from the ride in the Corviknight taxi, but he didn't mind. He was enjoying the silence actually. Especially after the events that had just happened not long before. 

_“Leon! What are your plans now since you're an omega!?” The moment he stepped out of the hospital he had microphones shoved in his face. Questions being screamed at him from all around, and the flashes of cameras blinding him. He instantly felt like a deerling in headlights, and his whole body went cold. No, oh god no._

_“Does this mean you're giving up the battle tower!?”_

_“Who's your mate!? Are they one of the other leaders?”_

_“Is it true you overdosed on suppressants?”_

_He was almost frozen in place before his mother had grabbed both of her children by the wrist, and dragged them towards the awaiting taxi. Therefore tearing him away from the rabib crowd for the moment. Their questions lost in the wind, but Leon swore he had heard a few degrading comments about knots as well._

“You ignore them sweetheart. No matter your dynamic you will always be the most hardworking man the world has ever seen.” He was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother’s voice. The woman looked more pensive than him, and she had a fire in her eyes he had never seen before.

He knew how his mother felt about Galars traditional views on dynamics. She had given up her dreams in order to settle down, and fit into the mold society had laid out. Which is why, unlike most, she had never tried to stop him from achieving whatever he had set his heart on. 

“Yeah Lee, They're just a bunch of shitty Mandibuzz!” The way his mother almost screamed was so much more comical than Leon liked to admit, and he had to hide his laughter behind the jacket he had thrown over his shoulders like a makeshift blanket. 

“Hop! Language!” The boy just crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. 

“Well that's what Raihan says about the press, and I agree with him.” As the two argued Leon couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. The domestic scene providing a sense of comfort to him.

“Hey! You can see our house!” Their mom was obviously exasperated at Hop’s way of changing the topic, but she didn't have the heart to continue her tirade when she saw how excited he was. When Leon looked out of the taxi he saw his brother was right, there was their little Postwick home in all its glory. The sight of it brought a smile to his face, and he felt a wave of nostalgia begin to hit him. It had been way too long since he had visited. 

Hop burst out of the taxi the moment they landed. Running inside to most likely raid the fridge for a snack before dinner. The young boy's growth spurt made him hungry 24/7, and therefore turned him into a ravenous Snom. Normally their mother wouldn't allow such a thing, but she seemed too exhausted by the day's events to care. 

“How does hamburgers sound for tonight Leon?” She smiled widely towards him. Waiting patiently for an answer. The young man just shrugged. 

“Anything is fine.” He didn't want to bug his mother with grabbing groceries, or whatever else would be needed just to make him a simple meal. Though he would not admit he could go for something greasy and fatty right now. 

The moment he entered the familiar home he was bombarded by the concerned faces of his grandparents. His grandmother looked close to tears as she wrapped comforting arms around his larger form, and even his mostly reserved grandfather had given him an affectionate pat on the back. It was a cozy feeling he had never known he missed until then. 

“We can grab some stuff from your apartment tomorrow dear, but you can use your old room if you would like.” His mother spoke as she followed behind him, smiling at the warm scene as though she may never see it again. “We’ve kept it tidy since you moved out, so everything should be ready for you.” The thought of revisiting the place he had spent countless childhood hours playing in, and the place he had started his journey, had brought a smile to his face. How long had it been since he walked up the old rickety stairs anyway? 

“Thank you mom. I may just take you up on that offer, kind of tired….” He trailed off. Not sure how that made him sound, or if it was a reasonable request. Why he was nervous was a mystery to him. Thankfully his mother didn't seem bothered by it. 

“Of course dear! I’ll come get you when dinner is done.” She left it at that. Heading her way into the kitchen where they could hear Hop was rustling around in the pantry for a snack. “Hop! No eating before dinner!” The commotion was just what the man needed, allowing him to slip away quietly up the stairs. Finally being able to have some time alone with his thoughts, and to enjoy a little solitude. 

Don't get him wrong! Leon was glad to be around his family, but he knew their worries were leading to them being just a bit smothering with their love. Could he blame them though? Especially after the paparazzi fiasco, and the whole foreboding change in his life that will uproot everything he had once known. He paused just outside his childhood bedroom. Maybe it was his worries that he should be more concerned with. 

He pushed open the door, and quietly shut it closed behind him. The resounding soft click made his tense shoulder relax just a bit, and he slowly fell to his knees. Back pressing against the thick wooden door as he let out a few deep breaths. It was going to be ok, he was safe at home. No prying eyes, and terrible sneers. 

But was he safe? Even as he sat he felt as though the entirety of Galar was staring at him like one would a performing Grookey. Waiting for him to mess up, or picking apart any reaction that would cross his features. He shivered before pulling his knees towards his chest, and curling into himself. It was only the first day of his “recovery” and he was already feeling the effects of the one withdrawn suppressant from his normal routine. 

He didn't think taking 3 suppressants over 4 would have such an affect, but even since he swallowed them down before leaving the hospital he hasn't felt…...right. He didn't know how to describe it. He wasn't in pain, nor was he sick, but there was just a pit in his stomach that refused to go away. Something was off, and he couldn't place what it was. 

He slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, legs shaking as he walked before face planting on his bed. The sheets smelled fresh and cozy as he buried his nose into them, but his body still didn't feel right. There was a looming feeling of something just not being right. He pulled his body back up, hair now completely disheveled from the constant movement, and when that didn't resolve the issue he decided he needed an outside opinion. 

He quickly popped up and made his way to the dormant computer. It had not been touched in awhile, but his mother had obviously kept it clean as it was still in pristine condition. He powered it on, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to boot up, and the moment it was on he instantly got to googling. 

‘Weird feeling’

He paused, that probably wasn't specific enough. 

‘Weird feeling from omegas’ 

He clicked send and watched as the first few results popped into view. Things reading from heats, and medical conditions that didn't pertain to him. He thought the whole thing was useless until one article caught his eye. 

‘Nest’s, and how they benefit omegas.’

He hovered his mouth over the link for a short while before clicking, watching as a picture of a girl surrounded by an extravagant blanket fort of some kind. He had seen nests before on pokegram, but come on. That was just overhill. Who needs lights in a blanket fort anyway? Despite his complaints he read through the article. 

“Omega’s naturally have a prey instinct that makes them naturally uncomfortable in unfamiliar places, and around strangers. The one way omegas have grown to deal with these feelings is the instinct to nest. Building up blankets, and clothing with familiar scents into a safe place for an omega to retreat to. This can be a fort, a closet, or even just a pile of miscellaneous objects in some cases. A nest is crucial for an omega’s comfort, and every alpha needs to keep in mind to respect such a space….” Leon drawled on as he read through the text. He especially felt a migraine coming on when he realized the nesting instincts somewhat aligned with what he was feeling. He closed the tab.

He sat there in silence for a few minutes. Trying to process what he had just read. So, he needed to make a blanket fort? The mere thought of it just causes his face to flare up in embarrassment. No! He wasn't going to do something as dumb as that! Though as he continued to sit there the idea did begin to seem a little more appealing. Just for the soul fact it could help the weird feeling he couldn't shake. 

He pushed himself back onto his feet. Mulling about before heading towards the closet which held a few extra sheets, and blankets. Though the moment he pulled them unraveled their perfectly folded forms he realized something, he had no idea what he was doing. Looking at the mess of blankets and waiting for whatever “instinct” was supposed to take over didn't help as well. He had lived his entire life exuding alpha energy, and therefore didn't possess a single drop of whatever instinct he was meant to have. Yeah, that had to be it. He was just some broken freak of a person after a-

“Leon. Dinner is ready dear.” The moment his mother had knocked on his door Leon had thrown the mess of sheets back into the closet, and slammed the door. Oh god, did she open the door? Did she see? Thankfully it seemed she was only talking to him through the wooden barrier between them. 

“Y-Yeah. Be right down.” He was honestly embarrassed at almost being caught trying to build a nest. What was wrong with him? 

Without further delay he made his way downstairs, painting on his familiar smile as to not give away that some could be wrong. He didn't need to bug them after all. He could do this on his own.


	4. Pillars Of Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon isnt one to ask for help, but he needs to learn how to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see

Things had not gotten any better since he had moved back home temporarily. Any semblance of control completely left Leon’s life since his omegan instincts began to break through the well built wall he spent years keeping up. 

For one he had zero, and he meant zero, control over his awakened scent. He barely even realized he was permeating the entire house with the smell of cupcakes until his mother had opened up a window in order to escape the sweet scent. It wasn't like he was trying to suffocate them with sweetness, he just didn't know how to turn it off per say. 

The weird feeling throughout his body refused to cease the past couple days too. Leading to him having insomnia night after night. Whether his mother picked up on his dark circles or not was a mystery to him as she had never said a word about it, but would always make sure there was a cup of coffee for him each morning anyway. It was a kind gesture that never failed to make him smile.

The worst offense of these changes was by far what had happened just the night before. He was tossing, and turning to try and find a comfortable spot. Something he had done for several nights now, and was rarely successful in, but then it happened. He whimpered. A small, pitiful, noise had escaped from his throat that made him burst up from his spot in shock. Groaning, and burying his face into his pillow when he realized what had been done. He just whimpered, and he hated it. He didn't even know until it had happened which just frustrated him more. In Arceus name! He wasn't some weak omega that needed to whimper for help!? He was Leon! Ex champion, and battle tower master! He was strong, and people feared him for it!

“Leon?” The young man froze when he realized that he was not in fact having his internal pep talk in the safety of his room, but at the table in the middle of breakfast. He blushed when he saw his mom’s concerned face, obviously she saw how fired up he had become in just a short few seconds. 

“Could we maybe talk in private sweetheart? Just me, and you?” Oh. He didn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds he gave a curt nod. The tension that surrounded the entire table was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Even Hop, who normally was very oblivious, was nervously shuffling in his seat. 

The mood had been officially killed. With nothing but the sound of cutlery clinking on plates to fill his brain. It was torture, and he always hated waiting. Even at a young age he had a knack for being completely impatient towards anything that required the skill. Of course he was better at waiting now, but that didn't help him so much in this situation. 

Though as if his wish was granted Leon had found himself standing across from his mother in the living room, the woman’s face set into a stern expression. No one had said anything yet. Just silently waiting for his upcoming demise. 

“Leon don't stare at me like that. I just wanted to check in on you sweetheart.” Shit. He wore his emotions on his face again. 

“I’m doing fine mom, you really don't have to worry about me.” He hated worrying his family, especially his mom. After doing so much to raise him and Hop she deserved to just take things easy. Of course she never did, but he could dream. 

“We both know that's not true. You haven't acted the same since you came home, and the whole family is worried.” Leon just sighed, and fell back in his seat. Ill prepared for the type of conversation that was about to occur. It was dumb of him to assume his mother wouldnt realize how he was feeling, but the rest of his family too? He wasn't sure if he could face them again after knowing that. 

“Look, im dealing with it mom.” Normally that would be enough to get her off his back. He wasn't a toddler after all! He was a man in his twenties! Though, to his disappointment, the woman did not relent. 

“You are following the doctors orders right? Every single one?” He just grumbled out a yes, watching as his moms eyebrow raised in a skeptical manner. He gave a more clear affirmation this time. 

“Im taking care of it mom. Promise.” It wasn't entirely a lie. He was limiting his use of suppressants just like he was asked, but dealing with the side effects…...that was another story. He was hoping that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. 

“Have you been sleeping ok? You just seem so tired lately, and I can't help but wonder….” She trailed off, seeming unsure how to finish her sentence. 

“Mom? What did you really want to talk about?” The moment those words left his mouth he was trembling. He wasn't sure why, but something just took him over. 

“Oh Leon, it's ok.” He was suddenly enveloped in a hug as the sound of soft shushing reached his ears. It was comforting, and did wonders to quell his anxious nerves. Geez he had been a mess since the incident and he hated it. 

“I’m sorry for making you nervous baby, that wasn't my intention. I just regret that I wasn't there for you.” Honestly, Leon was shocked to hear something like that come out of her mouth. 

“Mom, you were there for me. You raised me on your own, and allowed me to follow my dreams. That's all I could ever ask for.” He pulled away from her embrace and shot her one of his signature smiles. Trying to calm down her worries. Instead she just shook her head, tears pricking in her eyes.

“No, Leon. When you first presented I wasn't there. I wasn't there to help you, or show you what to do like I should have. It wasn't fair on you to feel you needed to grow up so fast. I just want to help you dear.” Oh. Honestly, he had never known she had felt that way. All he wanted was to not cause any trouble, but it seemed he had done the complete opposite. 

“It's my fault too mom. I didn't tell you for months after all. So don't blame yourself, please.” No child liked seeing their parents cry, and this was no exception. 

“Please, let me help you dear. I’m an omega too, and I just want you to know that I am here to guide you. All of this is new to you, so please dont try and torture yourself by going through this alone.” She was pleading with him at this point. Her voice sounded slightly desperate as she spoke. This just made Leon embarrassed, and honestly he sort of realized her fear was justified seeing his track record. 

“Sorry mom, I didn't mean to make you upset.” Strangely enough, he somehow sensed how she felt? It kind of confused him, and wasn't sure where it had come from to begin with. Was this an omega thing too? 

“Leon, it's ok. I’m just worried.” She smiled, and then ran a hand through his long hair. “I just want you to talk to me. That way I can help.” He sometimes didn't feel like he deserved his angel of a mother. Talking to others about feelings was not his specialty, and he knew this well. Should he try? He wasn't sure. Could he start small maybe? 

“Um, there's one thing I wanted to ask about.” He watched as she instantly sat up a little straighter. Eyes burning into him in anticipation. “There's just this weird feeling throughout my body lately. It's why I haven't slept lately. I don't know how to explain it.” He trailed off, realizing this was going to be harder than he had expected. Thankfully he didn't need to say anymore. 

“I think I know what you mean sweetheart.” She slowly got up, leaving him alone to his own thoughts in the family room. Never did he feel so out of place in his own home. He even jumped in shock when Purrloin entered the room to get to her favorite toy. Geez, what was wrong with him? 

Soon she had returned, holding in her arms the comforter from his room. She must have realized the confusion as she smiled brightly, and draped it over his shoulders. 

“Omegas tend to get nervous if alone. Instincts tell us we need people, and a pack in order to survive. Which is why most omegas sleep with blankets scented with a loved ones smell. Whether it's a mate, or a parent. Hopefully this should make you feel more comfortable.” He didn't believe her at first, but the moment he caught a whiff of sweet vanilla, and flowers. The weird feeling he had been plagued with instantly dulling to practically nothing. A wave of comfort, and relaxation washing over him. If he knew it was this easy then he would have done it earlier! 

“I can show you how to nest later if you would like? It can help.” She pulled him into another hug, nuzzling him lovingly as he melted into the smell. He never knew she smelled so nice. 

“Thank you mom, really.”


End file.
